The seven deadly sins
by Sennagia
Summary: How will (Y/N) cope when they find out what they actually agreed to when they were put onto witness protection. Thinking that they had agreed to say they'd gone to a safe house, they'd actually agreed to say they went missing... oops, big mistake. When they're brought back into the world they left a year ago, and back to the boy they left along with it. Aomine Daiki X Reader female
1. Chapter 1- Familiar faces

**This is only like the 3rd time I've edited this story now, but, it's the best its been so here you go, a Aomine Daiki x Reader for you! Hope you enjoy**

* * *

You stepped out of the police car into the blinding light of the sun, shielding your eyes in the process to look up at the large sign in front of you and the buildings behind it. "Seirin High, that name sounds familiar" you said turning back to the car to speak to the man inside.

"Yeah, it's a good school" he replied looking up at you from his seat.

"That is so helpful, thank you so much" you said sarcastically rolling your eyes at him

"Oi no need for the attitude missy, you should be thankful, do you know how much work I had to do to get you allowed back here?" He scolded you

You sighed in defeat "Yeah, yeah I know and I'm very thankful but it wasn't my fault, ok. It was your end that messed it up, not me. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and then some idiot got hold of my case and look what happened" turning back to face the school again

A small, slightly pained smile graced his lips "Look, I sorted it out as best as I could so don't dwell on it. Anyway, I thought you'd like it here"

"Yeah, why's that?" you said shutting the door

He rolled down the window to speak to you "You might see some... familiar faces" He said, his pained smile gone now replaced with a sly smirk as he revved the engine and started to drive off

"Hey, what do you mean familiar faces" you cried after the retreating police car "Hey, HEY! COME BACK! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

He stuck his head out of the window "You'll see, you'll see" he called laughing as he turned the corner

"For God's sake, I really hate that man sometimes" you huffed as you picked up your school bag and basketball and headed towards the main entrance.

You pushed open the glass door to the reception entrance and made your way towards the front desk to see a short old lady with a white tuft of curly hair on her head sat behind it. "Hello dear, you must be the new girl, (Y/N)?" she asked happily

"Yup, that's me" you replied, popping the 'p'. She handed you some forms to sign, a timetable and a map.

"I see it says here that you're from England but have spent time in America with our twin school" She said reading through the sheets

"Yeah"

"Well, you see, we've just had another student come over from there" She said, looking over the top of the papers.

"Oh really now" you said inquisitively _'who the hell? I don't remember anyone leaving... wait, maybe they're not in my year that would be a bit awkward'_

"Yes, he should be in the gym now if you'd like to go and see" she said still staring at you through her wire rimmed glasses over the forms.

"Ok, thank you" you said and left the office and started following the map you were given towards the gym.

After more than a few wrong turns you ended up outside in the playground and were met with the sounds of shoe's squeaking, heavy breathing, and someone shouting instructions. _'This must be the place'_ you thought as you moved closer to the door. You could hear a voices shouting, only increasing your nerves, you took a deep breath and pulled down on the handle, pushing it open; unfortunately the wind picked up and grabbed hold of the door, wrenching in out of your grasp and slamming it into the wall. You stood there frozen in the doorway, all eyes on you.

"Oh my God, I can just not get rid of you" you heard someone laugh. You looked around the room to find the owner of the voice to see the one and only red headed idiot Kagami Taiga, standing there smiling at you.

A huge grin broke out across your face "TAIGA!" You screeched, causing some onlookers to flinch, and rugby tackled him to the ground

"AHHH GET OF ME!" He yelled in response to your insanely violent hug, blushing slightly **(Because he's Kagami and that idiot just can't handle girls)**

"A simple hello would of sufficed you know" you said backing off "there wasn't a need to deafen me in one ear" you turned away from Kagami to see a sea of unfamiliar faces "Hi" you waved at them, a sheepish smile gracing your features "Sorry for disturbing your practice". You took a look around the group of people who had surrounded you and Taiga taking in everyone's appearances until you saw one face that stopped you in your tracks. You stared at them whilst they stared at you wide eyed in disbelief backing away slightly. _'Is it? No... ...It is, IT IS!'_ you thought as you looked into shocked face of your former friend.

* * *

 **Well, I hope all that effort wasn't for nothing, please leave a review, it would be much appreciated,  
Sennagiaxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2- Kuroko Testuya

**Woo Whoo chapter 2, I'm proud of you for making it this far, I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Large blue eyes stared at you and quietly stuttered out your name "(Y-Y/n)" **(Like a dying putt putt – Btw, if you don't get that, we can't be friends [if you don't get it it's Jello Apocalypse welcome to Fanfiction, go give it a watch! {It's hilarious}])**

"KUROKO!" you screeched... again... like a banshee... and flung yourself upon the shorter boy, engulfing him in your arms "I've missed you so much"

A rare **(bitch, this shit is rare af)** grin was plastered on his face "(Y/N), it's really you, I-I can't believe it"

You smiled back, equally as happy "Here I am, I'm back"

"Care to explain what's going on, and who _you_ are" A girl with short brown hair said from behind you with her eyebrow raised. **(God I made Riko sound bitchy)**

"Yes that's probably best" you agreed "My name-"

"Her name is (Y/N), and she worked with the Generation of Miracles at Teiko" Kuroko finished. You raised an eyebrow at him for having him interrupt you, but let him carry on anyway. "The reason I reacted the way I did was because I believed, all of the Generation of Miracles believed, that she was missing... obviously not anymore"

"Wait what? So she worked with the Generation of Miracles but then you all thought she was missing and now she's back but she also knows Kagami..." The girl who had yet to be introduced, was looking in between us perplexed, but not as angry as before

"Well I went to America for the time they thought I was missing and happened to go to the same school as Taiga" you answered simply, smiling at the confused girl

"But why did they think you were missing if you just went to the US?" She asked, obviously trying to get to the bottom of it.

You sighed "It's a long story but shorten it, I saw a murder and pissed off a police officer"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Taiga yelled at you making you jump. "YOU KILLED A MAN AND PISSED ON A POLICE OFFICER"

"WHAT, NO, OF COURSE NOT! WHY WOULD I, ONE- KILL SOMEONE, AND TWO- PISS ON A POLICE OFFICER, YOU DEAF BASTARD" you cried, flailing your arms in the air.

"What exactly did you do on the team?" A tall guy stepped forward with a warm smile "Kiyoshi Teppei" he held out his hand for you to shake, which you did _'Oh my God this guys hands are huge, look at my tiny lady hand inside his massive pan hand... they're really warm... well you know what they say about guys with big hands...'_

"Well... I didn't start out helping their team, I _used_ to be the Captain of the girls team but I got suspended, for my entire time at Teiko, so I got stuck with helping their team instead..."

The brown haired girl looked at you in disbelief "What the hell did you do to get suspended from being captain for _so_ long?"

"Basically, we were in the middle of the match- it was like a test match as well, not even a proper game- they were losing, we were winning so they started chatting shit about me and my team mates. Now, I can handle racist remarks being thrown at me because I'm English but you don't say shit like that to my mates. The Captain of their team waltz's over to our point guard and starts spouting racist shit at her, I don't think so. I went over got her by her nasty hair and smashed her face against my knee a few times-"

"Seven is more than a few" Kuroko pointed out, earning a quick side glance from you before you carried on

"Fine, seven times, she scratched at my face with her fucking claw nails and scarred my face" You pushed your hair back off your shoulder and pulled your shirt collar down slightly, revealing 3 long pale scratch marks on your jaw down your neck starting by your earlobe and finishing near your collar bone. "Then we got pulled apart... I got suspended, so did she, her own team mates grassed her up for her racism which was good and mine defended me but we got suspended for the same amount of time... but it's nice to know we inspired some new rules, like no scratching so you have to check nail length, no unlawful contact on _or_ off court -the bitch tried to fight me afterwards as well and I broke her right hand, but no one knows about that so _shhhhh_ \- " you said teasingly with a cheeky smile on your face "and stronger rules of racism and offensive language on court"

"I always wondered how you got those scars" Taiga mused after your little story

"I then helped out with the boys team because they said I was good at the sport and the wanted to keep me involved with it one way or another, so I basically did whatever I was told to do... I have to say, I became great as massages because the Generation of Miracles is made up of idiots who didn't stretch and always got cramp"

"Oh... Okay then... I'm Aida Riko, Coach of the Seirin basketball club; it's nice to meet you"

* * *

 **Again, I hoped you liked it, please leave a review it would be much appreciated,  
Sennagiaxxx**


	3. Chapter 3- Momoi Satsuki

**Satsuki's so emotional isn't she, she' one of my faves though so... I hope she's not ooc, I wouldn't want that**

* * *

A few weeks passed with the team practicing everyday in order to win the Interhigh. You listened to the rain pouring outside "I've gotta' walk home in that" You moaned making Kiyoshi laugh, who you'd grown very close to over the past few weeks.

The two of you were off to the side by the door talking about dribbling techniques when there was a timid knock "Who the hells out in this weather?" You mumbled as Kiyoshi went to open the door

"Hello?.." He sort of greeted and asked at the same time, confused as to why someone _would_ be out in this weather

"I-is Tetsu-kun here?" A shy sad sounding voice asked

"Yea-"

"Can I speak to him please?" The voice hiccupped and sniffed once more

"S-sure, I'll just go and get him" Kiyoshi turned to go and find Kuroko

' _No, there's only one person I know who sounds like that and calls Koko that'_ you thought, practically bouncing with excitement. You slowly poked your head round the door. When you saw who was there you squealed like a little girl. You took a deep calming breath before gingerly stepping out from behind the door. You were met with the back of some ones head, a head with damp pink hair stuck to it "Satsuki" You called gently

She turned to see who had called her name and practically broke down when she saw you "(Y-Y/N)" she sobbed and ran forward to clutch onto your uniform

"Shhh shhh" You soothed her and held her close

She looked up at you with watery eyes and tear stained cheeks "Y-y-you're back" she managed to choke out before relapsing into sobs again

You gently smiled down at her "Yeah, I am"

"I knew you'd come back" she cried into your clothes, tears streaming down her face

"Shhhhh, it's alright, don't cry" you comforted her

"I'm just so happy" She smiled, tears still staining her cheeks

After a few minutes Satsuki had finally calmed down enough to stop crying "Your clothes are soaking the both of us, we need to get you changed" you said. You got her a t-shirt -Which may or may not have caused a few nosebleeds- and went to the benches where you introduced her to everyone. "So, anyway, tell me what's happened" you said on a much happier note

"Well... Obviously Tetsu-kun has come to Seirin High, Midori-kun went to Shutoku High, Kise-kun went to Kaijo High, Mukkun went to Yosen High and Akashi-kun went to Rakuzan High" she counted them off on her fingers

"Where did you and Aomine go" You felt a slight twinge in your heart when you said his name but brushed it off as a mere coincidence

Satsuki gave a deflated sigh "We went to T oo Academy"

"never heard of it"

"Yeah, well, I had to go to make sure Dai-kun didn't do anything stupid but to be honest, I haven't done a very good job" She looked sad "He's a really horrible person now" Tears where starting to form in her eyes again

You pulled her close into yet another hug "What's he done?" You asked, concerned how the thought of him was bringing her to tears

"He's said some horrible things to me" she muttered

You shooed the rest of the team away apart from Kuroko who you beckoned closer "Satsuki, what's he said?" You asked sternly

"I don't really want to say, it isn't that bad" She said sadly

"Well, whatever he said, I'm sure he didn't mean it" Kuroko comforted her and patted her on the head

"Yeah, it's Aho, he's a complete dick" you reassured her which made her laugh a little "I'll come over to Too tomorrow and talk to him"

Her eyes lit up at the thought "Will you actually?"

You started to run through plans for tomorrow in your head "Yeah, of course... We'll go after school tomorrow during practice so he's bound to be there"

"Urmmm..." Satsuki snapped you out of your daze with her nervous sound "I try to get him to go but he skips practice so there's no chance he'll actually be there" She turned away from you sheepishly

"You what! Who told that little shit that he could skip practice?" you shouted angrily

"Well, I did say that I wasn't doing a good job with him" she sighed

Kuroko looked up at you from his seat next to Satsuki "He's been doing it since just after you left Teiko"

"Right, I'm defiantly coming over tomorrow... wait, you still live in the same house right?" She nodded "Tomorrow I'm skipping practice and I'm to have a stern _talk_ with Ahomine" you declared

"You're not skipping practice" Riko called from the other side of the courts.

You marched over to her "I _need_ to skip practice tomorrow" you stated

"Why? Why do you _need_ to skip practice tomorrow?" she asked

"Well, if I don't go and talk to Aomine tomorrow there's a _very_ high chance that Satsuki will come here again to be comforted by me and Kuroko for something that he's said and she's the _last_ person you want around your team for two reasons: one, she's the best analyst going so she'll go back and tell Too what we're doing and how to beat us" Riko looked around me to see said girl getting all cosy with an deadpan Kuroko

She looked at the delirious pink haired girl then turned back to you "Are you sure? She really doesn't look like that sort of person"

"Looks can be deceiving. No matter how much she's infatuated with Kuroko, she'll still tell her team what to do to win" you explained _'will she 'eck, not if I tell her not to but you don't need to know that'_

She looked at Satsuki again "Fine, what's the second reason?"

"Reason two? I thought that was obvious. Have you seen her?" you cried "She's beautiful, she's distracting and she knows it, a very bad mix for a _teenage_ boys basketball team"

She started at me, trying to find a decent enough fault in my plan to say no but she couldn't "Fine, you can go, but don't make it a regular thing"

You smiled in relief "Thanks Riko!" you called as you ran back to the two on the bench "I can go tomorrow" you chirped happily

"Yay!" Satsuki leapt at you

"So, tomorrow I'll meant you at yours once I've been home and gotten changed, then we'll go to your school and I'll give Aomine the hairdryer treatment" you went through your plan

"But how will we get Dai-kun to go to practice" she asked nervously

"I dunno, tell 'im that some basketball scouters are coming or that there's been news on me... summit' like that'" you shrugged your shoulders

"Ok then" She chirped happily "(Y/N), dress to kill" She told you. You looked at her incredulously "Just do it" and with that she headed towards the door

"Satsuki" you called and she turned around "You and Kuroko are the only ones who know I'm back and I'd like to keep it that way so _do not_ tell _anyone_ , I want to surprise them, you understand?" She nodded, gave you a bone crushing hug and said a quick bye before she slipped out the door. You turned back to your team mates "Well, that was... dramatic"

* * *

 **How was it? please leave a review it would be much appreciated,  
Sennagiaxxx  
**


	4. Chapter 4- Aomine Daiki

**If it isn't lover boy himself Aomine Daiki, the guy you've all been waiting for...**

* * *

You were so excited about meeting Aomine but also quite nervous _'What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he doesn't like me anymore? What if he's really as mean as Satsuki says? What if he hates me when he finds out the reason I left? What if-what if he's forgotten me?'_ These questions had been circulating in your head all day, distracting you.

As soon as the bell went you legged it out of the classroom and straight out the front gates heading home. As soon as you arrived you bombed it to your bedroom to get changed _'Now, when she said "dress to kill" how far should I go?..'_ In the end you settled for something quite simple: Black skinny jeans, teal long sleeve crop top and my black over the knee boots complete. You put my hair into two boxer braids and left for Satsuki's. When you arrived she glomped you and dragged you inside to show her parents you were back -to cut it short, lots of tears, smiles, reunions and 'Oh haven't you grown' and 'you're so beautiful now'- and then you were off to Too.

"You look amazing by the way" Satsuki chirped up just after you left her house

"Thanks. Why did you ask me to, and I quote, " _dress to kill_ "?" you asked making quotation marks with your fingers

"You'll see" She answered smugly making you suspicious but you just brushed it off, it was Satsuki, she's a strange one

You carried on your walk for ten minutes until you reached the gates to Too where you stopped "What did you tell him to get him here?" you asked, nervousness now bubbling in your chest

"I said that there was news on you and that he should wait here, in the gym, until I got back to tell him" she said

You started making your way towards the doors of the gym until you stopped again "Satsuki" she stopped and looked at me, worry quickly making an appearance on her features "What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he hates me? What if-what if he's forgotten about me?" you cried frantically, voicing your concerns from earlier. The dread was starting to kick in and you were starting to get cold feet

"He has _not_ forgotten about you" She said sternly "And he _definitely_ wants to see you" She reassured me

"How can you be so sure? You said he's a horrible person, what if I absolutely hate him?" your breathing picked up a notch, becoming erratic

Satsuki took a step forward and gripped your shoulders tightly "(Y/N), I've known him for years, and believe me when I say, I've never seen him cry more than when you disappeared"

Your breathing steadied again and with new found confidence you strode towards the doors of the gym. You stopped when you heard shouting inside. Your gaze turned to Satsuki and gave a worried look, to which she just gave you a sorry smile and ushered you forward, your confidence wavering again. "Wait, He's the person I'm dreading meeting the most, I don't want to do that in front of a large team. How about you go in first and bring him outside" You asked, hopeful "You should be dramatic, make him think they've found my body or something"

Satsuki sighed "You're lucky I love you as much as I do" she spun on her heel and waltzed into the gym, the doors swinging shut behind her

You heard the gym go quiet before a loud, deep, voice bellowed at them to carry on, asking what they were looking at, before the familiar noise of squeaking shoes and shouting started back up again. Your heart was having palpitations in nervousness at the thought of seeing Aomine again. You heard heavy footsteps approaching the door, with each one your heart sped up and practically stopped why you heard someone press down on the metal bar on the other side. You were stood behind the door when it opened and a tall figure walked through, facing away from you

As soon as he was through the door it abruptly swung shut causing you to jump and the tall boy to turn around "Hey Satsk-" He paused mid sentence, his mouth still hanging open

"Close your mouth; you're catching flies with it like that" you smiled softly.

He closed the small gap between the two of you in a stride and swept you off the ground into a huge hug, burying his face in the crook of your neck

You giggled ecstatically and wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck whilst nuzzling into it. After a moment or two, you looked up to his beaming face "Oh my God" you laughed "There are tears in your eyes" He just smiled and looked away "Ahhhh, I've missed you and your smile" you smiled happily at him giving him another squeeze

Satsuki opened the door and popped her head round "(Y/N), you came here for a reason, remember?"

"How could I possibly do that? Look at his cute little face. How could you possibly be angry at him?" you cooed. You went to pinch his cheeks but were unable to get enough skin so you tried again "Why can't I pinch your cheeks?" you asked starting to get frustrated. You tried again yet found yourself unable then you realised why "Your baby face is gone!" you wailed "Your cute round baby face, it's gone!" you continued to cry "Your chubby cheeks" you moaned sadly. You grabbed hold of his face with both your hands and started moving it around, inspecting him "You've got one hell of a jaw line though, you could cut stone with it" you commented, running your finger along it making him blush slightly, which you failed to notice "Good cheek bones as well" you continued "Overall, good face, well done" you nodded to yourself "Wait!" you exclaimed "If you've lost your baby face that means you've gone through puberty..." you trailed off into your own thoughts tapping your finger on your chin "Oooooh, I know" you said giving a devilish smirk, scaring Aomine. You loosened his tie; even more that it already was, hooked your finger over the edge of his collar and pulled it away from his neck. You peeked down his shirt "Oooooh" you said "Well done Aomine" Making his face go a light shade of red. You looked up to see his flustered expression "You look cute when you blush" you giggled "Did I make you blush by looking down your shirt? Wanna look down mine to make up for it?" he blushed again, much darker this time as you pushed you chest closer to his face

"(Y/N)!" Satsuki shrieked "Stop getting sidetracked"

"Fine" You let out a huff, saddened to be disturbed of your teasing "Put me down, I need to talk to you" Aomine was hesitant at first "I promise you can hug me again later" you teased. He scowled at you but slowly lowered you to the ground "Aomine" you stated calmly making a worried look appear on his face "Firstly" you reached up and grabbed hold of his ear making him wince and yanked his face down to your height " WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT YOU COULD SKIP PRACTICES?" you bellowed at him "HUH?" you asked, waiting for a reply. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again quickly "THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT, SECONDLY, WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? NO ONE, AND I REPEAT NO ONE, SAYS SHIT TO SATSUKI. DO. YOU. UNDER-STAND?" you shouted, your anger rising along with your voice.

"Y-yeah" He said quietly

"Good, glad we got that sorted" you said happily and let go of his ear "Well now Aomine, it's rude not to introduce people, and i'm sure your team would love to meet the person who just completely slated their ace" you said, a slight smirk on your face as you looked around the gym door to see that the teams had stopped playing and were now paying attention

Aomine scowled at you again, to which your only reply was a smile and a small chuckle, before he lead you into the gym "Fine. That guy with the glasses is Imayoshi, he's the captain" He said angrily, whilst you gave him a small wave and an accompanying smile. "The short one who looks like a mushroom, he's Sakurai, he apologizes a lot"

"GOMENASAI!" He cried at Aomine's comment with a 90 degree bow making you back up in surprise

"No kiddin'" you muttered

"Hmmm" He agreed and continued to introduce you to his team

"Your team seems lovely; I don't know why you'd want to skip practices. I know I wouldn't" you said, eyeing his team "Especially if they looked like that" You mumbled under your breath

"What did you just say?" He asked looking down at you, a scowl still plastered on his face

You gave him a bright smile "Nothing"

Aomine just 'Tsk'd you. You rolled my eyes "Well, it was lovely meeting y'all but we have to go now" You grabbed Aomine's and Satsuki's sleeves and dragged them towards the doors.

"Wait" Aomine stopped

You turned around in confusion "What?"

He looked even more confused than you "You just said that I couldn't skip practice and now you're taking me out of it"

You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose "Obviously you misheard me" you said "I asked you who said you could skip practice, and you didn't answer, now I'm saying you can skip practice so get your lazy ass out of that door" He didn't move "Are you really denying the opportunity to skip? Hmmm?" With that he picked up his bag and jogged out the door, not without you smacking him on the arse on the way out and hollering "That's my boy" at him. You gave a small wave and a sweet smile to his team before slamming the door shut.

* * *

 **Please don't go around shoving your chests in other people faces, or looking down their shirts, I don't think it'll go down to well. As always, please leave a review it would be much appreciated,  
Sennagiaxxx  
**


End file.
